Leumas Thigrw
Leumas Thgirw Leumas Thgirw (lay-U-mAs) is a character created and controlled by krazaz. He is of 17 years of age, and is much better known as Mas Thgirw's opposite. Powers & Abilities Leumas is able to destroy a certain amount of matter. He owns a black sword, designed to repel attacks and send them back to the attacker, as well as a white sword which can rend someone's very existence because it is made of what is known as "Strange Matter". He is also able to create portals, similar to Mas. History Like everyone On his dimensional plain, Dimension 10 he was created to be the polar opposite powered person of thier dimensional counterpart.He is the opposite of Mas in which he is the Destroyer while Mas is a Creator. Ever since Mas's dimensional ascension the two have been fighting. Leumas allied with the Dark Lord of Dimension 6 in order to try and defeat Mas. The Dark Lord granted Leumas the Black Sword and The White Sword as well as The Skull gem. In exchange he gained the position as one of The Dark Lord's Generals. He sent hordes of demons to the dimension that Mas protected. Leumas fought Mas constantly and with his powers of destruction he almost killed Mas. They continued this rivalry until one day he was defeated and at sword point gave in and surrendered. He change d to become Mas's ally because of a purification ritual. He became both Mas's greatest friend and ally but became the Replacement of Mas if Mas had to leave a dimension for urgent buisness. He is available to be called by Mas at anytime. Love Life... Unlike Mas, Leumas has had many relationships of this nature, he likes crazy chicks for some reason... his last girlfriend was a mass murderer. The one before her was an "El Chupacabra". None of his girlfriends live after he breaks up with them, he claims constantly that he has nothing to do with those deaths... recently he has grown a liking to Cyrus's sister Vanessa More recently Leumas was called upon Mas to protect the Dimension while Mas had to leave for urgent business. Leumas encountered a strange blobulus material that removed the curse of bondage cast by Mas. Because of this Leumas has returned to his former self and started attacking the students he was travelling with. He ended the fight by leaving, feeling that they were a waste of his time. Cyrus is the only person other than Mas that he feels may be able to defeat him. Recently in order to escape the prison dimension he used a simple mistake made by Shadow Cyrus that enabled him to create a portal to leave. He felt this was a boring way to leave so he decided to destroy the dimension when they were fighting Shadow Cyrus. The fight ended before its destruction and Leumas was chased off, no one knows his location. Due to his disappearance, he was replaced with Andrew Days Category:Characters